Friends
by MagdalenaTR
Summary: Oneshot. Rose Weasley's point of view on her friendship with Scorpius Malfoy. Post DH.


_**A/N: These are snippets of what Rose Weasley is thinking during her first year in relation to Scorpius Malfoy. If you see any mistakes, please point it out to me! (English is not my native tongue.)**_

* * *

The adults comment on the blonde boy. I wonder about the tone they use. They sound happy at first. Maybe they think I don't notice, but there's disdain in their voices. 

He can't be that bad, can he? He looks bored and held back. But there's nothing there giving me a clue as to why I shouldn't get "too friendly" with him. In fact, I think I'll do just that.

* * *

"Hey," I say to the blonde boy. 

"Hello," he mumbles back.

"I'm Rose. Rosie," I state, trying to start a conversation.

"Scorpius." He pauses. "I'm not supposed to talk to you." My jaw drops open and I stare as he blushes.

"According to who?"

"My father." I laugh at this point.

"And you are actually going to listen to him?" His face becomes pensive and he starts tugging at his collar. Slowly, a mischievous grin appears on his face.

"You know, maybe I won't."

* * *

"Rosie, what house do you want to be in?" Scorpius whispers to me as we float on the lake, Hogwarts looming closer. Albus, sitting close to me, hears the question and pales slightly. 

"My parents are Gryffindors, but I don't think Ravenclaw would be too bad." Actually, I don't really care. "What about you?"

"Dad's a Slytherin. He wants me to be in Slytherin too." I notice resignation in his voice.

"But what do you want?"

"I don't know." He shakes his head sadly.

* * *

The names roll on. Who knew there were so many first years? Or maybe I'm just nervous. I fidget in my robes, unfamiliar with their feel. 

"Malfoy, Scorpius," the witch reading the list finally calls out. I push him forward. He sits on the stool and put the Sorting hat on. The moment stretches out an eternity.

"Ravenclaw," it finally calls out. Scorpius' face looks surprised and then troubled. I'll talk to him later. A few more names and Albus is called up. The hat puts him in Gryffindor rather quickly.

"Weasley, Rose." I'm finally called. I walk up to the stool, head held high.

"Well, well, another Weasley," a voice resonates in my head. "Where shall we put you? Gryffindor like the rest? Or maybe Ravenclaw. Yes, I believe your mother could have been there, and you seem to have inherited that much from her." A pause. "That will do nicely."

"RAVENCLAW!" It resonates loudly in my head. What will Dad say?

* * *

I join Scorpius and the others at the table. I catch a glance of Albus, who seems thoroughly disappointed. I can understand him. We've been friends since I can remember. Not just cousins, but real friends. I was expecting to be with in the same house as he. 

"Rosie," comes a whisper, drawing me out of my musings. I turn to face Scorpius. "What will I tell Father?" I ponder for a second.

"The same thing I'll tell mine. I'm a Ravenclaw, and I'm proud. It's who we are, not who we are trying to be for someone else." I'm reassuring myself as much as him with these words.

* * *

Scorpius got a letter from his father today. He showed it to me. I know he was trying to be strong, but the tears were still shining. A _failure_, he called him. He should have been a Slytherin like a decent Malfoy. 

Dad wasn't too happy about me being a Ravenclaw either, but Mum was. Of course. Hugo will probably be a Gryffindor and make Dad happy.

"Rosie, have you done Charms yet?" I turn to find Scorpius waving his homework about.

"I've just started," I reply. "Why do you ask?"

"To compare, obviously," he answers smugly. I roll my eyes and smile.

* * *

It's been half a year since school started. Christmas break is here. Scorpius is yet again worried over what his father will say. He's never mentioned me in a letter. From Mr. Malfoy's point of view, I don't exist. But then again, my parents don't know Scorpius is my friend. Albus knows, but he keeps quiet. 

"Rosie, you're my friend, right?" I nod, knowing my expression is puzzled. "You know I haven't told my father about you…" He pauses and I nod again. "Would you mind if I didn-" I cut him off.

"Scorpius, putting it off will not make it easier." He nods and looks up at me with a grim smile. "Come on, we can do this." If we can't talk to our parents about our friends because we are scared, what's the point of having them?

* * *

"Scorpius!" I call out as I spot his blonde head in the crowded station. He turns to look at me and grins. I know things didn't go so badly after all. 

I walk up to him, and on impulse, give him a small hug. Then, I hear someone clearing their throat loudly. I turn, and I find myself face to face with Mr. Malfoy.

"Father," Scorpius starts, "this is Rose, my _friend_." He accentuates the word friend.

"Pleased to meet you," he says, although his tone implies something different.

"Pleased to meet you as well, sir." I feel my face heat up.

"Come on Rosie, the train is going to leave without us!" Scorpius tugs at my sleeve and we walk off together, like real friends.

_Friends._


End file.
